Dulce guardaespaldas
by Da-chan.94
Summary: Para protección, siempre, escogen como guardaespaldas a un hombre; por ser fuerte, alto... guapo! Pero... Qué sucede si dicho guardaespaldas... es mujer?


_**Da-chan:** Ohhh seeee... He vuelto, papá! xD (en realidad nunca me fui... sólo lo digo porque es una historia nueva!) OOOOHHHH SEEEEEEE! =D _  
><em>-baila como desquiciada-<em> Yo espero que les guste muuuuuuuuuuucho!

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei y la historia es mía... bueno, más o menos... me refiero a que me la contaron y como no encuentro al autor original crearé mi versión... Si conocen el manga (sí, la historia es un manga!) avísen para escribir el nombre del creador... Disfruuuutenlo!_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>BUSCANDO UN GUARDAESPALDAS<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión/sábado/por la tarde/  
><strong>

—Tío... yo realmente quiero asistir al internado!

—Pero Sakura...— el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio estaba cansado de los reclamos de la muchacha —Eres la heredera del conglomerado... Tú sabes que si te sucede algo...

—Tío! Es decir que por ser la única heredera tengo que permanecer dentro de la mansión toda mi vida!— la jovencita coloca las manos sobre el escritorio y lo mira con disgusto —Quiero crecer como una adolescente MEDIO normal!— la chica cruza sus brazos molesta y se lanza a la silla que estaba detrás.

El hombre da un gran suspiro. La mano derecha y guardaespaldas de aquel empresario expresa su opinión.

—Iruka-san por qué no deja que Sakura-ojousama asista?— Iruka lo mira con mucho asombro y salen estrellas de los ojos de la pelirosa.

—Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije de que le pueden hacer daño?!

—Puede enviarla al instituto con un guaradespladas...

—Oh... mmm... No es un mala idea...

—ALTO!— vocifera la jovencita mientras se levanta de un salto de la silla. —Al internado sólo pueden asistir los estudiantes y los maestros! Además de que me sentiré muy avergonzada de tener a un adulto dentro de la institución! Tío... por favor...!

—No iras a menos que tengas un guardaespladas!— expresa seriamente. La muchacha da media vuelta y sale del estudio cerrando la puerta con rabia. Iruka se recuesta en la silla y cierra los ojos —Kakashi... que puedo hacer? *_suspiro*_ Es difícil criar un adolescente!

—Por qué no la envía con un muchacho de su edad?

—QUÉ?!

—Estoy enterado que el internado iniciará clases dentro de tres meses.— Iruka lo mira con intriga —En ese tiempo puedo entrenar a un muchacho de su edad para que cuide de ella dentro de la institución.

—En tres meses crees que podrás preparar a un muchacho de la edad de mi sobrina?!— levanta una ceja —Realmente lo crees?

—Sí no lo consigo en ese tiempo, simplemente no envía a la señorita al internado... Cuando le he mentido, Iruka-san? Confíe en mi.— Iruka baja la mirada y luego se levanta de la silla.

—Busca a alguien así, preséntamelo y luego veremos...— Iruka pone una mano en el hombro de Kakashi y se retiran de la habitación.

—((Los mejores aprendices se consiguen en...))— piensa el peliplata mientras se dirige al automóvil en busca de un muchacho.

* * *

><p><strong>Estación de tren/mismo sábado/por la noche/**

—Desea un cigarrillo?— expresa un muchacho de cabello largo.

—Compre un cigarrillo, así se calentará— dice otro joven de cabello corto.

Era invierno. El reloj de la plaza marcaba las diez de la noche y nevaba levemente. Los jóvenes se acercaron a una estatua.

—Orochimaru-sama se molestará con nosotros por no llevar dinero.

—De eso no te preocupes Hiro-kun. Yo me encargo de todo.

—Nii-san...

* * *

><p><strong>Orfanato/mismo sábado/más de noche/**

—Pase lo que me pase, tú no te atrevas a defenderme. Entendiste Hiro!?

—P-pero-

—Promételo!— sujeta el brazo del pequeño niño de cabello corto con fuerza.

—S-sí... Nii-san...

Ambos jóvenes entran al orfanato. En la puerta los esperaba el dueño de aquel tétrico y desamparado hogar para niños y niñas sin familia u hogar.

—Veo que no han vendido su parte para pagar el hospedaje...— expresa marcando un poco la _"s"_... El muchacho de cabello largo da un paso al frente y habla sin miedo.

—La semana pasada vendimos más de lo acostumbrado. Por lo menos podemos quedarnos dos días más!

—Osas decir que _debo _dejarte quedar sólo porque ganaste más la semana pasada?! Tú sabes lo que sucede si me responden!

**(( POW ))**

—...! ((N-nii-san!))— el muchacho de cabello largo fue golpeado, cayó al suelo, y luego lo tomó del cabello para arastrarlo a la parte trasera de la casa donde había un cuartucho con medio techo, ventana sin cristales, piso de tierra y un poco de paja, nada más. Antes de salir por la puerta el hombre de aspecto decrépito y mirada vil volteó y le dijo al niño de cabello corto.

—Seré benevolente y sólo dejaré que uno pase la noche dentro... Agradezcan mi bondad!— así dejaron la habitación.

Hiro se dirigió al segundo piso de la casa y entró a una habitación que tenía una ventana donde podía ver el cuartucho donde su Nii-san fue encerrado.

A pesar de estar adentro, se podía sentir el frío de la noche; una fría noche de invierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Parque/domingo/por la mañana/**

—Aún me siento culpable por no defenderte, nii-san...

—Eso ya no importa. Lo único en lo que debemos pensar es en vender.

—Sí nii-san!— salta de la emoción el chico.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión/domingo/por la tarde/**

—Alguien a visto a Kakashi?

—Debe estar entrenando, Iruka-sama

—Entendido!— antes de dirigirse al dojo, voltea y mira a la sirvienta con una sonrisa —sólo _"san_"... Cuando dicen _"__sama"_ me siento viejo!

—P-perdón Iruka-sam... Iruka-san!

—Mucho mejor!— se retira.

* * *

><p><strong>Dojo/domingo/un poco más tarde/**

—Kakashi! Así que aquí has estado!— dice Iruka respirando un poco agitado.

—Necesita algo?— el peliplata detiene el entrenamiento; le indica a sus discípulos que abandonen la habitación.

—Ah... pues... Quería saber cómo va la búsqueda del muchacho. Es que esa niña me provoca dolores de cabeza!— lleva sus manos a la cabeza.

—Hoy saldré sin el vehículo. Creo que habrá más posibilidades si camino por una zona poco resguardada de policías.

—No quiero escándalos. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, Kakashi.— pone una cara seria.

—Manejaré todo con la mayor discreción— Iruka asienta. Su mirada vuelve a ser alegre —De acuerdo Kakashi, avísame!— camina hacia la puerta, levantando la mano y despidiéndose sale del dojo

* * *

><p><strong>Callejones/domingo/por la noche/**

—Hoy sí podremos dormir adentro Nii-san!

—Demonos prisa para tomar una cama cerca de la ventana...

—Sí!— Hiro salta con mucha alegría. El chico de cabello largo lo mira con felicidad y sonríe sutilmente.

De la oscuridad aparecen dos hombres adultos con cara de drogadictos.

—Niños. Qué hacen a estas horas por aquí?

—Siiiii...— se fija en la pequeña bolsa que tenía Hiro en las manos —Qué es eso?

—Nada que te importe!— se pone por delante de Hiro

—Nii-san...— susurra Hiro —démosle el dinero...

—No! CORRE HIRO!— el muchacho de cabello largo lo empuja y se lanza contra los maleantes.

—NII-SAN!

—Crees que tú, un crío de 12 o 13, lograrás vencernos? JA!

—...! — Hiro ve que uno de los sujetos saca un cuchillo.

—AGH!— **(( POFF! ))**

—N-N-NII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Un hombre de camiseta blanca, vaqueros negros, sobretodo y con una bufanda rayada en tonos café escucha el grito del niño.

Hiro se acerca al muchacho de piel blanca, cabello largo y negro es apuñalado en el estómago y cae al suelo.

—Nii-san! NII-SAN!

—Danos la bolsa o te esperará lo mismo!— Hiro lo mira a los ojos con odio. Amarra la bolsita a su cinturón y se pone delante del cuerpo del muchacho.

—N-no... Hi... ro... V-ve...te...

—Siempre me has protegido, nii-san. Es momento de que yo lo haga!

El otro sujeto se acerca y le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Cae al suelo inconciente.

—HI...RO!— se acerca a él; aún respira.

—Los pequeños trabajan vendiendo cigarros y caramelos...— los tipos miran en dirección a la voz —...y ustedes lo quieren gratis?

—Eh, tú! Vete!

—Sí! O quieres morir como ellos?— el hombre de cabello plateado baja el libro que tapaba su rostro. La bufanda cubría su nariz y boca. Tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

—Hmp! Eso les digo yo. Váyanse...— los mira con indiferencia —...o quieren morir?

Los hombres se molestaron y juntos lo atacaron.

Grave error.

El hombre de la navaja lanzó un corte hacia abajo por la derecha, mientras el otro mandó su puño por la izquierda. El hombre de la bufanda arrojó el libro hacia arriba, con una gran velocidad, puso las manos en el suelo y con las piernas pateó el rostro de ambos sujetos en la mandíbula. Ambos sujetos cayeron a varios metros de distancia; inconcientes sobre tachos de basura. Se puso de pie y el libro cayó en sus manos; lo guardó en un bolsillo interno del sobretodo.

Camina hacia los jóvenes y se agacha.

—...— mira al muchacho de cabello largo, sangraba mucho. Apenas puede abrir los ojos.

—P-por... fa... vor... c-cui... da-lo...— sus ojos se cierran. El peliplateado toma el pulso de ambos jóvenes.

—((Parece que el de cabello corto sólo está inconciente... pero el de cabello largo...))— toma a ambos muchachos y se dirige al hospital.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Da-chan:<strong> Jooooo! Qué les parece? No quería modificar la personalidad tanto, pero no me resultó. Escogí a los personajes casi al azar... creo que es un poquito simplón... No sé... Es solo que no quiero dar la trama de golpe y pues, hay le hago! (o sea, le pongo todas las ganas!) xD_

_Yo creo que las relaciones que presentaré les gustarán! A QUE SÍ! =D_

_Reviews? Si quieren que continúe o si les gustó, si quieren saber más de los personajes o lo que se les ocurra! Con ello sabré si voy bien!_


End file.
